Blue's: Sense!
Blue's: Sense! is the 3rd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2 Contents http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Senses# show Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (non-speaking) *Felt Friends *Wind-up Drum Toy (debut) *Wind-up Frog Toy (debut) *Bunny Slippers *Toy Giraffe (debut) *Squirrel (debut) *Frog Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue experiment the five senses. Recap Blues leaves tactile visual and audio clues. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to play. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve follows a windup toy as it goes into the bedroom. The windup toy disappears under Steve's bed. He tries to find it but Steve fishes out other objects under his bed. He then feels something that's hard and soft. Not long after that, Steve finds the first clue on a box. He draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve and Blue play Lights On, Lights Off as they clean up in the dark. After about three rounds of Lights On, Lights Off, a clue was found on a light. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook. Then, it was mail time. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox couldn't stop laughing. Something was tickling him. As he opens up, Steve realized that there were lots of feathers on the letter that was tickling Mailbox. Steve reads the letter and once he was finished, they hear a bird chirping, a water fountain rushing and a swing squeaking as it rocks back and forth. Suddenly, the squirrels had to leave. Steve finds a clue on a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve draws the 3rd clue in his notebook. Then, back home with Blue to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a box, a light and a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve thought Blue wanted to put the box over the light and then shaking it until it made a choo-choo sound. But that wasn't it. The answer to Blue's Clues was a train. Blue wanted to play train by using the box as the front of the train and train cars, a light to see where she was going and the sound note that went choo-choo for the train's whistle. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they started playing train with the bunny slippers from under the bed; the toy giraffe from the Lights On, Lights Off game; and Squirrel. Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: Let's do it again you wind up your toy and I'll... *Blue: (shakes her head and barks "No") *Steve: No you don't want to wind up toys again? *Blue: (shakes her head and barks "No" again) *Steve: Oh Well What Do You Want to Play? *Steve: Oh, Okay. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Play. Trivia *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. *This is second episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday wasn't used. *During the Thinking Time segment, Steve is wearing his late Season 2 hair. *Some of the credit music would be used in the Meet Joe Scrapbook episodes, at the beginning of part one. *The normal Nick Jr. logo for this episode are giraffes, but in the UK version they are chickens.